You Know You're a BBC Robin Hood Freak When
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: Are you a Freak? Here's a list traits that will mark you for what you are! WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!


**Merry Christmas to you!! This is my Christmas gift for all of fanficdom. Granted, many of them won't care for it in the same way, and many won't read it. But you are!! Thank you for that. By the way as I typed some of these I thought of some songs that have potential as music videos on YouTube for those of you who make videos there. Can I request some??? **

**Skillet- Don't Wake Me (Robin after Marian's death in SO2. With flashbacks, please?)**

**Skillet- Should've When You Could've (Guy giving up on Marian. Something I dream about every night.)**

**Anyway, happy reading, enjoying anf reviewing!!**

You Know You're a Robin Hood Freak When…

#1- You've watched each season at least three times all the way through.

#2- You wear the hood on your hoodie up for a reason.

#3- You spend at least five minutes of every day sighing over or thinking about your favorite RH couples. (Robin and Marian FOREVER!!)

#4- Your computer desktop stars Jonas Armstrong.

#5- You and a partner say, "Are we going to kill them? Yeah! Are we going to like it? Yeah!"

#6- (For girls) You commonly wear Marian inspired outfits.

#7- You can't eat a shish kebob without thinking of the 'Much Touch'.

#8- You watch episodes on YouTube before they reach the BBC America.

#9- At any given moment you can run off at least five quotes.

#10- Rose petals have an entirely different meaning to you.

#11- If someone tells you that they had no choice, yous say, "Everything is a choice; everything we do."

#12- You have a playlist of songs that remind you of RH.

#13- You plan to take a trip to Sherwood Forest and Nottingham.

#14- (For girls) If guys try to pressure into a date, etc. you say, "Shut up, Gizzy," and walk away.

#15- The only thing that can tear you away from an episode is… well… NOTHING!

#16- You watch fan-made music videos on YouTube constantly. (DoubleTreble1518's Love Story (remake) is amzing!!!)

#17- The forest, or any large gathering of trees, feels like home.

#18- If your dreams don't star RH characters they were pointless.

#19- You dress in medieval clothes and go into town, your cloak flowing behind you.

#20- You disagree with people like this, "A clue: no."

#21- (For R/M fans) You imagine millions of different ways Robin can kill Gisborne.

#22- You've decided to name your first child Robin regardless of gender.

#23- You've seen people who remind you of characters from the show and won't stop staring. (This has happened to me twice. I swear, one was a spitting image of Robin and the other of Guy. RIGHT DOWN TO HIS GLARE!!)

#24- You want to jump through the screen at Kate and squeeze her neck, saying, "He's got a wife up in heaven waiting for him! Back off! And you're BLONDE!!" Pun intended.

#25- You'd also like jump through the screen and smack Robin upside the head and remind him about Marian.

#26- It's an everyday thing for you to say, "La-di-da-di-da" or "Blah-di-blah-di-blah."

#27- You've read every book on English legends, Robin himself, The Third Crusade, and medieval England. Stephen Knight's books are amazing!!

#28- You own and swear on a dog tag that you wear all the time.

#29- You randomly shout "We are Robin Hood!" And then smile and wave those who look at you and wonder why.

#30- You see squirrels and think of chickens and see chickens and think of squirrels.

#31- (For female R/M fans) You think Guy is ugly but Richard Armitage is hot!

#32- If someone tries to swipe cookie dough you tell them it's not properly cooked.

#33- You celebrate Robin birthday. Without the mercenaries!

#34- While some say that they're Team Edward or Team Jacob in reference to Bella, you're Team Robin or Team Guy in reference to Marian.

#35- (For anyone who isn't British) You sometimes speak in a British Accent.

#36- If you have to go somewhere different you'll say, "Time to disappear," or when you're with other people, "My gang, this way!"

#37- You own a bow and arrows or take archery lessons.

#38- You nit-pick at historical details in the show.

#39- You write fan-fiction for the show nonstop, even if you don't post some of it. (you're here, so I'd say you're most likely guilty of this.)

#40- YOu call anyone who's acting snooty Lavendar Boy/Girl.

**And? What do you think? #34 is something I commonly do to escape the Twilight fad. I don't like it much... *bleh* How many are you guilty of? How many have you never done? These are all things I've done before, how about you/ I'm prompting reviews hopefully!!! Come on, click the cool little box down there... Please?**


End file.
